


Bath Time shenanigans

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Alex's girlfriend comes to visit during filming and enjoys the exquisite bathtub in his penthouse flat.





	Bath Time shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Alex's Instagram story from sooooo long ago: https://rachiieee.tumblr.com/post/165272846077/im-actually-screaming-omg-but-i-got-audio-this
> 
> And inspired by several NSFW gifs:  
> https://pleasuretreasur.tumblr.com/post/168587395175  
> http://delightful-sins.tumblr.com/post/138316755036  
> https://ayzenmyoo.tumblr.com/post/169417969432/masturbation-day  
> http://erotic-endeavors.tumblr.com/post/138272100867  
> https://parisisforlovers2.tumblr.com/post/158324600499

‘The bathtub is huge. Enjoy it.’ And then Alex smirked. He leaned down and kissed her before heading off to filming. He hated leaving her when she’d just gotten there, but he had to work. He knew she’d sleep late in the morning, have a couple cups of espresso then probably take a bath then spend the afternoon by the pool reading until he got home. And she did just that.  
Her phone chimed between 10 and 11 a.m. She groaned, stretching out her flight, travel, and sex sore limbs. She opened one bleary eye to read.  
A: Are you up yet?  
Her: Just barely.  
A: LOL Have you seen the tub yet?  
“Fucking Christ, what is he so on about this damn tub?” She kicked off the covers, padding into the bathroom naked. Bruises had already blossomed on her hips and ass and around her wrists. She pulled up short in the doorway. “That’s what he’s on about.” She grinned, jumping up and down giddily. “Oh my god!”  
The tub was big enough to fit nearly three people comfortably, long and deep. There were Jacuzzi jets and a detachable showerhead. Tile in shades of blue covered the walls. She wished she’d brought some bath bombs now. And that’s exactly what she texted him along with a hearteyes emoji.  
A: Look in the linen cabinet.  
She threw open the narrow cabinet and squealed in delight. A Lush bag nearly full to the top sat inside with the handles tied closed with a bow.  
H: I fucking love you, babe.  
A: Enjoy the bath. I’ll be home in a little bit.  
H: Oh I will. Coffee first.  
A: LOL I knew it. Your favorite pods are in the rack on the right.  
She slipped on her silk robe and headed into the kitchen. Two pods later, she had full mug and was sipping it as she scrolled through her social media notifications. When that was done, she connected to the Bluetooth speakers, filling the whole flat with upbeat, dance music. That’s why she didn’t hear her phone go off telling her that he was coming home early due to weather.  
She unpacked some lounge clothes because Alex promised they’d just relax today…relax and fuck because they missed each other and to be honest, they were both horny as fuck. She left the robe on the bed and headed into the bathroom. Lighting candles around the ledge, she set out three of the same kind of bath bomb and climbed in.  
The hot water felt so good. She didn’t hear open the front door for the water and the music. She moved close to the edge of the tub and opened her legs, letting the fast flowing not painfully hot water hit her cunt and clit. Her chest began to heave and she rolled her hips against the unrelenting water flow. She was already sensitive from last night’s marathon sex so the coil of her pleasure wound tight and quick.  
Her head dropped back with a gasping cry as she came. “Started without me, eh?” He leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest watching his love pleasure herself. His cock twitched and began to grow.  
“Alex!” She sat up, surprised. “You’re home.”  
“I messaged you.” His grin fell to a playful pout. “I wasn’t expecting you to enjoy the tub THIS much.”  
She crawled to the edge. “Oh baby, you know I was thinking of you.”  
His grin returned as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. “Really? What was I doing?” He braced his hands on the edge of the tub and leaned down, bringing his face close to hers.  
Now, she grinned. “Your wonderful mouth was on my pussy, licking and sucking.” He licked his lips and pulled the bottom one in between his teeth.  
“Oh, you mean like last night?”  
“And early this morning, yea.” She leaned up and he closed the distance, their lips connecting. His tongue stole into her mouth, drawing her into a searing kiss. His fingers dove into her wet hair and closed. He used his grip to pull her back.  
“Over the edge of the tub, baby.” Alex toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans to give his hard cock more room. She straddled the side of the tub. “Face the other way.” Water ran down onto the floor, soaking the bathmat. She turned her back to him. “Now on your belly.” Again, she complied, laying on her front on the edge of the tub.  
Alex plucked the detachable shower head from its hook and turned it on. He smoothed his hand over her back and ass, causing her to arch and tip her ass up. He gave it a playful smack. Then he kissed every budding bruise his fingertips had left last night, giving the water time to warm up. Then he adjusted the spray to one of the massaging settings and aimed it her anus.  
She jerked and cried out in surprise, making Alex laugh. “Sorry, baby. I should have warned you.” He kissed her ass cheek, getting himself wet in the process.  
“Yea, a little warning next time, babe.” He kissed her skin again, giving it a nip. He kept the spray trained on her asshole, giving it delightful pressure. She moaned and bit her lip bottom. His fingers slipped underneath her and gently rubbed her clit. Her body rocked with the motion, riding his fingers. He continued to kiss and bite her ass cheeks where he could reach, murmuring praise and encouraging words in Danish.  
He felt her body start to tremble. “Kom for mig, prinsesse.” His fingers doubled their efforts, pressing harder as he rubbed circles on her swollen clit. She pressed her forehead against the tub, whining high pitched as she came. He turned off the water and replaced the showerhead, giving her a moment to come down.  
Alex’s strong hands caressed her sides as he kissed down her spine then gave her asshole a lazy tongue kiss. She gasped and pushed back against him, but he pulled away too soon. “No more?”  
“Oh there’s more. Roll over, baby.” He stood and pushed the soaking wet jeans down, letting his cock bob in the air. She started to sit up, reaching for him but he shook his head and waved a finger at her, clicking his tongue ‘no’. She pouted but he sat back down on the edge and pulled her forward. “I know you don’t like sex in the tub…so. On the tub works, yea?” He didn’t wait for her answer. He pulled her across the slippery edge and onto his cock as he thrust forward, filling her up. She cried out and reached above her head to the tile ledge. He leaned back, pressing his shoulders against the wall.  
“Oh it works great.” He laughed but his grin faltered as his breathing grew heavy. He panted as he worked his hips, pulling her against him. She lifted her leg out of the water and braced her foot against his shoulder. His hand curled around her thigh, getting a better grip. He grunted with each thrust, lifting up off the edge. She arched her back, rolling her hips to meet him and using her foot on his shoulder as leverage.  
He could hit deep like this and they could see everything but he wanted her to cum with him. And he wasn’t going to last much longer. She needed more to push her over the edge. And reaching down to where their bodies met and rubbing her clit was that push. She clenched around him and his shook. “Fuck!” His thrusts grew sloppy. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum, fuck. I can’t-“ She rubbed her clit faster, feeling that edge right there. Then he pulled out and pushed up to stand, fisting his cock faster than he’d fucked her. His cum splattered her belly and mound, her moving fingers just before she came again.  
With a sigh, she rolled into the still hot water. “I think I love this tub.”  
He laughed, pushing his hands through his hair. “I think I do too.” He stepped into the water and pulled her back against his front. He swept the bath bombs she’d picked out into the tub then reached for his phone. “Selfie.”  
“Babe-”  
He kissed her to stop her protests then snapped the picture before dropping his phone to the floor. He cradled her jaw as he feasted at her mouth. When he pulled away, the tip of his nose rubbed back forth against hers, his thumb pressed into her cheek just so. “Jeg elsker dig.”  
“I love you too, Lex.” He wrapped his arms around her middle. She laid her head back on his shoulder and they snuggled like that, running their feet along one another until the water went tepid.


End file.
